What would I look like?
by ChibiJinchuuriki
Summary: "What do you think we'll look like when we grow up?" Obito was caught by surprise and a plan formed in his head. This is my perfect chance to tell Rin how beautiful she is! I might not have another chance! I'd better not stuff this up...


I am utterly appalled by how little ObitoxRin fics there are. Less than 5 pages? That is why i have decided to contribute to the relatively small collection, maybe i'll even write some more in the future! Hope you guys enjoy it! :) One-shot.

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto

* * *

**-What would I look like?-**

It was on one nice, lazy, golden afternoon that the 13-year-old selves of Obito and Rin found themselves resting under a tree together after their intensive training from Minato-sensei.

Obito had plonked himself down on the soft grass almost instantly after their sensei had given them the all clear for a short break.

"I… I don't get it Rin! How… how does Kakashi keep going after all of this? He must be made of steel or something!" Panted Obito, who was completely exhausted.

"I… I don't know either! I… I guess that's why they call him the gifted prodigy among our generation." She answered, equally exhausted but with a glazed look of admiration in her eyes.

"Humph." This didn't make Obito happy one bit.

Why did Kakashi have to get the praise for _everything? _Especially from his all time crush, Rin. He just wished that she'd open her eyes a little bit more, and see that _he _was there for her. _He_ could do everything better than his other male teammate 1000 times over. He just needed some more practice that's all. It wasn't his fault that he was a slow learner.

Oh he'd do _anything _to catch Rin's attention, be it standing on a pole blindfolded for a week without food or climbing the tallest mountain in all of the 5 Great Nations, just to prove his love to her.

"Ch. What do you see in him anyway? He's so stuck up and 'high and mighty', not to mention the fact that he doesn't even show any signs of being 'human'. When's the last time he laughed or smiled anyway?"

"Shush Obito… Kakashi's not always like that. You of all people should know. How nice of him was it to get you a birthday present last month? You should cherish _all _of your teammates!"

"O-okay." Winced Obito as he shrunk back from Rin's words.

She's right. He really should appreciate Kakashi more, but oh how much did it _hurt_ Obito to see Rin defending Kakashi from criticism!

I wish she were as obsessed with me as she is with him! Thought Obito as he watched Kakashi in the field, still persistently training.

After taking long satisfying drinks from their canteens, Obito and Rin sat back against the tree to relax their tired arms and limbs. The light breeze helping them to calm down their flushed faces slowly.

Even so however, Obito's cheeks still remained a rosy hue, mainly due to the fact that Rin was sitting so close to him.

Rin's eyes where set directly ahead, watching Kakashi and Minato-sensei sparring. Taking advantage of this, Obito took a series of short and secretive glances towards his female teammate, admiring her pretty features in his mind.

If only she knew how beautiful he thought she was…

After a while, he noticed that Rin's expression was blank, which meant that she was thinking about something.

Curious, he asked. "Rin, what's so interesting about Kakashi? You've been staring at him for ages!"

"Hm? What? Oh. No actually, I was wondering about Minato-sensei. Remember yesterday how he showed us a photo of him when he was a kid with his old squad?"

"Yeah. What about it?"

"Well, to think that that little blonde kid next to Jiraiya-sama would grow up to be such a responsible and well-respected shinobi… sensei must be pretty proud of what he's turned out to be. I mean, he's even in the running to be a candidate for becoming the 4th Hokage!"

"Mmm…" Agreed Obito. For once, Rin wasn't thinking about Kakashi. That was fine with him.

"Do you think we'll ever turn out to be as great as Minato-sensei Obito?"

"Of course we will! We'll be the most awesome kick-ass shinobi around! Aren't the future generations supposed to take over from the ones before or something? Isn't that what the 3rd keeps saying?" He quoted, feeling exceptionally smart for remembering the Sandaime's words.

Next to him, Rin giggled. "Speaking of future generations… what do you even think _we'll_ look like when we're grown up?"

"Eh?" The question caught Obito by surprise. How was he supposed to answer that? "Why are you asking?"

"Oh, no reason really… I'm just wondering." She smiled, turning to look directly into Obito's eyes.

Oh no! She's looking at me! What do I do? What do I say? Obito started panicking. His face became even more inflamed as he imagined Rin in 10 years time. She'd have boobs then wouldn't she?

Knocking that inappropriate thought out of his head, he fidgeted with his fingers nervously. Was she expecting an answer?

"I can imagine _you_ Obito!" She grinned.

"Oh really? What would I look like then?" He raised his eyebrow, curious.

"Hm…" Said Rin, deep in thought. "You'd be pretty tall… maybe 5 foot 9?"

"Yep. Yep. What else?" Demanded an eager Obito. He was interested in what Rin had to say.

"Uh… I don't know, I suppose you'd have a narrower face and you'd lose all your baby fat."

Baby fat? He didn't have baby fat. What was Rin talking about? "Mhm. Go on!" He pressed.

You… you'd have spunkier hair, stronger facial features… Oh, and you'd have your sharingan by then wouldn't you? How cool would that be Obito? I think you'd look _awesome_ with your sharingan! Also, um… I guess you'd be a bit more muscular too…"

Rin diverted her eyes downward at the last one and blushed faintly.

Obito felt warm inside after hearing Rin's words. She had given him praise!

"So Rin… do you think I would be, I don't know… handsome maybe?" He asked, his hand scratching the back of his head awkwardly. He knew he was venturing into unknown waters, but he really wanted to know what Rin thought.

"Oh. I guess so…" She replied, one hand also resting on her neck awkwardly. "You're not that bad Obito, I mean, you're not ugly or anything… So yeah, I think you would grow up to be pretty handsome."

Obito felt giddy with satisfaction. She- she thinks I'm handsome!

An amusing thought made its way into his mind. "So do you think I'd look better or worse with facial hair?" He joked.

"Ew, gross Obito! Worse of course! I can't imagine you with a beard!"

"A moustache?"

"No!"

"Soul patch?"

"No!"

"How about a goatee?"

"Definitely not!" Rin giggled. "You'd scare everyone away!"

Obito laughed along with Rin, happy with the fact that he had succeeded in making her laugh too.

"But I think that I'd actually look pretty good with a bit of facial hair don't you think?"

Rin stopped laughing. "_No way_ Obito am I going to let you grow facial hair. You'd freak out your future students! Just think how weird would it be if Minato-sensei had a moustache…"

"Ugh…" They both shivered at the mere thought of their sensei growing a 'handlebar' on his upper lip.

"You're right Rin… maybe I should just… leave that for now."

"Okay, do me now Obito! What would _I _look like as an adult?"

Again, racy images of Rin began whizzing through his head but he managed to put a stop to them pretty quickly.

"Uh…"

Just then however, an idea popped into his head.

This is my perfect chance to tell Rin how beautiful she is! I might not have another chance! I'd better not stuff it up. Here goes nothing…

Mustering all of his courage, Obito took a deep breath and opened his mouth to speak.

"Rin, you're going to grow up to be the most beautiful woman in the world!"

"Huh?" Rin wasn't sure she registered what Obito had said. She raised an eyebrow in confusion.

Idiot! Screamed the voice in Obito's head. You said it too fast! You're supposed to ease into it slowly, not blurt it all out in her face!

"W-what I m-mean is that you'll be really p-pretty…" He stuttered.

"Oh. Thanks." Smiled Rin. "Continue please?"

Obito's face was as red as a fully ripe tomato, and his whole body felt like it was on fire. Now that he has her attention, where should he start? What should he say first? This was turning out to be a lot harder than what he first thought.

For once, he actually wished that he was good at poetry and had regretted not paying attention to his sensei in the academy. He sucked at describing stuff in close detail, so he was just going to have to try his best. Putting on his most poetic voice possible, he started talking.

"Y-your beauty will rival that of a fully grown, prancing horse… Your figure will be as shapely as a rocky mountain and your gentle voice will chime like the town clock at 12. Your chocolate brown hair will be as silky as the mooring rope on the boats and just by looking at your face, people will faint in awe. Your skin will be as smooth as clay from the ground, your lips will be as luscious the trees in the forest and your eyes will sparkle like a highly polished kunai in the sun..."

Obito looked up to Rin's face and found that she was stifling a giggle.

Stopping his speech, he asked, "What? What's wrong?" He didn't just make an idiot of himself in front of Rin did he?

Rin, after hearing Obito's incredibly strange ways of describing her features could not help but laugh.

"N-no, no-nothing's wrong!" She giggled. "Th-that was a very nice speech you gave! I loved it!"

Obito felt like he wanted to run away and throw himself off a cliff. He really did just make himself look like a total loser didn't he? He shouldn't have gone with all the poetic stuff… ugh! If only he could rewind time!

"That… that really sucked didn't it?"

"What? No! No, it didn't… it was… you just said it in a unique way that's all! Like using different words and comparing stuff to different things. It's different… I liked it. I liked it a lot, thanks Obito."

Most but not all of the embarrassment had lifted itself of Obito's shoulders, making him feel slightly better about himself.

"So… did you get what I was trying to say?" He squeaked nervously and began fidgeting again.

Rin turned to face Obito, making direct eye contact with him.

"You think that I'm pretty?"

"… Yeah."

Silence hung in the air as the two of them stared at each other. Obito was feeling very intimidated.

What if Rin doesn't like me or still thinks that I'm weird now? If Kakashi finds out about this, I'm going to-

His thoughts were immediately interrupted, for at that moment, Rin had leaned in and given him a small peck on the cheek before withdrawing.

"Wow…" Obito was speechless. His hand moved to touch the area of skin that Rin had kissed. Did Rin just do what he thought she just did? "That was… uh…"

"Unexpected?"

"Yeah."

"I-I don't know what came over me…" She said, a rosy blush gracing her face.

Obito had never felt so alive. Receiving a kiss from Rin made him feel like his relatively short life was complete. He would never need anything else ever again.

"That was just… wow." Was all Obito could say, mouth agape.

Rin giggled. "Did you really mean what you said?"

"Absolutely! I meant absolutely _everything_ Rin! You're the prettiest kunoichi in the whole of Konoha!"

She blushed even further. "Really Obito? But… there are lots of other pretty girls out there, probably even better than me. People keep telling me that I'm so plain and ordinary…"

"No way Rin! You're the most _amazing_ thing I've ever seen!"

"Why are you telling me this?"

"B-because I… like you." Confessed Obito. "I always have."

Rin smiled a knowing smile and laughed. "I knew it Obito! I've had a sneaky suspicion all the time!"

"R-really?"

"Yep! I've noticed that every time I'm near you… you get sort of fidgety. It's kinda cute."

He groaned. "Was I that obvious?"

Rin nodded. "Sadly yes."

Obito was about to speak again when Kakashi made an appearance, interrupting the both of them.

"What the heck are you guys even doing? Even though Minato-sensei's gone home, we should still be training… or are you too tired Obito?" Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

"What? No! I'm not tired! Rin and I were… just talking! Butt out Kakashi! We don't need you!"

"Whatever. Suit yourself. The less training you get, the weaker you are, just remember that Uchiha." Said Kakashi, before walking off.

"Argh! Kakashi just makes me want to punch something! Why won't he fight me fair and square?" glared Obito after Kakashi.

"Oh don't worry. You'll get the chance someday! Just keep training harder Obito!" Encouraged Rin.

Neither of them realised how hungry they were until both their stomachs rumbled together coincidently.

"Looks like we're both in need of some food!"

"Do you… want to get something at Ichiraku's maybe?" Offered Obito.

Rin was delighted at the offer, how could she refuse?

"Yes, okay. I'd like that very much thank you!"

Getting up from their comfortable spot under the tree, they grabbed their stuff and slowly made their way out of the training field.

* * *

Nearing the restaurant district of Konoha, Rin had one more question to ask.

"Obito, what do you think Kakashi would look like when he grows up?"

"Huh?"

How the heck did Kakashi end up in their conversation? Obito didn't like the direction this talk was going. He wanted to steer Rin's thoughts well away from Kakashi as much as possible.

"Kakashi? Oh I'm glad you asked! You see, he's only gonna go downhill from here Rin." Obito shook his head which carried a frown. "'Cause when he grows up, he'll be a slacker working on a farm. He'll have fuzzy eyebrows, be severely overweight and will have a bum for a chin. Is there anything else you want to know about him?"

Rin giggled. "Obito! Give Kakashi a break! How do _you _know that's what he's gonna look like?"

"I just know Rin, I'm always accurate about these things." He grinned. "The pretty boy Kakashi you know now will be _no more_!"

"Ouch!" Obito cried, rubbing his arm when Rin punched him playfully.

They stopped outside Ichiraku's, having arrived at their destination, the heavenly smell of ramen hovering in the air.

"Hey Obito?"

"Yeah?"

"Is this a date?"

"Only if… you want it to be."

"Oh. Well in that case, yes then." Said Rin, tightening her grip on Obito's hand.

Inside, Obito felt like the luckiest guy in the whole world.

**-End-**

* * *

ChibiJinchuuriki: It's so sad that we'll probably never know what Obito and Rin will ever look like as adults... why did they both have to die off? (I'm assuming that Rin is dead)

I long for more flashbacks with team minato... and I wish Obito and Rin would come back from the dead :(

Please review if you liked it! :)


End file.
